Illéa's First Selected: Closed SYOC
by DobbyTheFreeElf1290
Summary: The first Selection in the history of Illéa. Closed SYOC. T for language. ALL spots taken.
1. Introduction

**A/N- A lot of my friends are doing SYOTs for the Hunger Games, but as I simply don't have that kind of brain, I'm doing an SYOC for The Selection. Which is even more obscure, and requires even more submissions. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

><p>As North America crumbled, a new country rose to power. This country was Illéa. Though ravaged by rebellion and disorder, it was a sort of trial run to see how the new government would work. It was the dawning of a new era: The era of absolute monarchies.<p>

The era of the Selected.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so excited. There's a few rules. It is first come first served (unless you give me a Mary-Sue) and you can submit up to three. The form is down below, and it will also be on my profile. Please give me all submissions through PM unless you're a guest. It's easier for me to keep track of.<strong>

* * *

><p>In case you didn't know, the provinces are as follows:<p>

-Kent (Priscilla Hastings, 5, from Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

-Hansport (Kathrin Merrick, 2, from shadeslayer111)

-Waverly (Claudia Price, 2, from Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

-Zuni (Danielle Monroe, 5, from Elle Madison)

-Paloma (Charlotte O'Reilly, 4, from harrypotter28)

-Clermont (Clove Handel, 2, from EruditeAbnegationMockingjay)

-Tammins (Brianna Newman, 5, from harypotter28)

-Sonage (Melissa Lafayette, 3, from Parisismydream)

-Dakota (December Robins, 3, from UltimateMaxericaShipper)

-Columbia (Calista Morner, 3, from Lulubell2495)

-Sota (Caroline Winslow, 3, from EileenAbbey)

-Allens (Azalea Darling, 5, from jenhen)

-Likely (Addison McKinley, 6, from UltimateMaxericaShipper)

-Atlin (Evangeline Kinard, 4, from EileenAbbey)

-Hundson (Ryselie Covington, 3, from Xx La Fille En Feu xX)

-Honduragua (Braely Ellison, 3, from margidee)

-Sumner (Hannah Livingston, 2, from harrypotter28)

-Labrador (Elizabeth Jones, 2, from DaughterofApollo7)

-Fennley (Vera Miller, 4, from FoxintheWoods)

-Bankston (Emmaline Rodgers, 4, from Horse-Girl5678)

-Whites (Aira Brannagan, 3, from majestictales)

-Bonita (Paisley Nelson, 3, from PEETAMELLARKLOVER123)

-Angeles (Aaliyah Monay, 6, from rebelroyalty)

-Midston (Alicia Wishart, 4, from FoxintheWoods)

-Belcourt (Anastasia Miller, 3, from Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

-St. George (Kennedy Chance, 4, from Kyramellark7)

-Panama (Abigail Thompson, 2, from jenhen48)

-Denbeigh (Megan Stevenson, 3, from Fairy Not Princess)

-Calgary (Jasey Verona, 6, from Kyramellark7)

-Baffin (Erica Sellwood, 7, from FoxintheWoods)

-Ottaro (Kenna Banner, 3, from The Lady Cloudy)

-Lakedon (Destiny Pentwist, 8, from UltimateMaxericaShipper)

-Yukon (Zena Reyes, 5, from Kyramellark7)

-Dominca (Mia Pierce, 6, from Sciencelover13)

-Carolina (Rose Hathaway, 7, from DaughterofApollo7)

* * *

><p><strong>Form<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Province:

Caste:

Why did she enter?:

Personality:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Family and friends:

Job (if applicable):

Does she have a strategy to win? If so, what is it?:

Romantic history:

Positive traits:

Character flaws:

Insecurities:

Quirks:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Birthday (Day/Month):

Other:


	2. Enter: Prince Alexander

**A/N: Hello! I've gotten some questions about the spelling on the form. Yes, I'm British, but I was using my friend's phone to come up with the form, and she's on the American keyboard. I'm simply too lazy to correct it. Furthermore, because this is a pet-peeve of mine, I will be using most American spellings and such, because this takes place in futuristic America.**

**Also, I'm stealing the POV format from Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. Check her out, she's fantastic.**

**That being said, there's still some spots left, and you can submit up to three. Have at it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander Schreave (18) POV<strong>

**The Prince**

"Happy birthday to you!"

As my family carols the last few words of the song on my birthday, I can't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. I'm eighteen years old now; Isn't that too old to blow out the candles and be sang to? I'm sure it's mostly for the purpose of my 8 year old sister, Adrienne. In her mind, a birthday isn't a birthday without cake and singing.

I halfheartedly blow out the candles, and to Adrienne's delight, none are left flickering. She claps her hands and bounces up and down, her long, wavy blonde hair moving with her, and her bright blue eyes bright.

"What did you wish for?" she asks me.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," I say, smirking. I pretend to zip my lips and throw away the key.

"Alex, pleeeease?" she whines.

"No can do," I tell her. "Don't worry, I'll tell you once it comes true."

"Fine," she says, lower lip jutting out.

"Alexander, now that you're eighteen, we have some business to attend to," my father, the king says. "As you know, we, and our family are starting a new tradition, in that when the Prince comes of age, there will be a lottery among all of the girls from the ages of 16 to 21 in every province for a chance to come to the palace and win your heart."

The way he puts it sounds revolting, but I'm still sort of looking forward to it. In fact, that was my wish; for this "Selection" to work itself out and for me to find someone I really connect with.

"Of course," he goes on. "We had to have this open to all the castes, so while it should be predominantly twos, threes and fours, there will be some fives through eights in the mix. I think it's a given that you'd choose someone no lower than a four. Maybe a five, if she's really beautiful."

"I'm going to pick whoever I feel compatible with," I say. "Not a girl based off her caste."

"Well then," he says. "I'm glad you have a plan. The ceremony where we choose the girls will be held in a month. That gives you some time to think."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Keep on submitting, there's still spots left!**


End file.
